


Easy Lover -Killua x OC (Retsuko Hakune)

by xkurachan



Series: Killua x Retsuko [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkurachan/pseuds/xkurachan
Summary: Retsuko is a troublesome child ever since kindergarten. She was always mad and never liked anyone. Killua was one of the only kids who dared come up to her. He always tried to be her friend even with all the consequences that came along. After a while Retsuko finally thought I would be worth a try to be his friend, that was until he left her all alone to suffer herself.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Killua x Retsuko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939393
Kudos: 1





	Easy Lover -Killua x OC (Retsuko Hakune)

Retsuko was always a trouble maker. At the beginning of Kindergarten, she always hated kids. She would bully them, beat them, and overall purposely give kids a bad time. But she never really bothered kids. It was always the kids that would come up to her or take interest in her. Luckily enough only a few rude comments and a punch to the face was good enough to keep them away for good. That was until a new kid came along in 3rd grade. He had white fluffy hair and bright blue eyes, they shined so brightly, she hated it. The kid's name? Killua. Killua Zoldyck.

As Retsuko carved a picture on the tree with a pair of scissors she stole from the class someone came up to her. 'Stupid people just can't leave me the hell alone!' she thought seeing them from her peripheral view. She turned to them. They had a smile on their face. 'It's always the ones with their stupid smile that think they can come up to me' she growled.

Of course, the kids at this school warned Killua about Retsuko. Everyone knew that she was a terrible kid. Even the teachers spoke about her, but there was only one person in this school that she didn't actually take too much hatred for, Mr. Jay, but we don't need him at the moment. He was just a stupid old man after all right? Killua was determined to become friends with Retsuko. The kids stopped him warning him over and over again, Killua didn't even bother listening to them and walked off to where Retsuko was. 

"Hey, I'm Killua!" he smiled brightly. His blue orbs shined from the sunlight. Retsuko placed the scissors behind her. "The hell do you want." Retsuko raised her voice, he didn't flinch at all. That made her pissed. "Your hair, It has a nice tone to it in the sunlight." he tried to reach for Retsuko's hair. Without a second thought, Retsuko shoved his hand away and threw a punch directly at his stomach. 

He stumbled back coughing. He had to admit she was strong but way too strong for a young kid. Something wasn't right and Killua caught onto this quite quickly. He tripped over a rock and fell straight to his back holding his stomach in pain. "If you know what's good for you stay the hell away from me." Retsuko glared down at him. His lips curled upwards. He was smiling. "Stop with that stupid smile of yours!" She kicked his stomach, hitting his arm that held his stomach along the way.

Retsuko huffed out. Killua noticed something, she didn't hit him hard at all. She held back just a little, but why? "Hopefully that should teach you a lesson." Retsuko walked off stabbing the scissors into the tree. A few kids ran to Killua trying to help him up, Killua pushed off these people slightly. "You see! She's crazy! We told you Retsuko is a bad pers-" Killua cut them off "You're wrong." He smiled "Retsuko isn't actually mean, you guys are just basing things off her actions, not her personality" he turned to them smiling.

The kids flinched at his words. 'That's what the last kid said before he went to the hospital after a few days' the kids thought. Killua was able to read Retsuko like an open book. She wasn't just a mean person, nor did she try to be, there was something that triggered these actions to happen. 

The next day Retsuko thought he wouldn't dare to come up to her. As she entered the classroom there he was wiping the tables. "Good morning Retsuko" he smiled waving. Her eye twitched 'why is he like this! The stupid kid likes to act tough huh' she turned her head down walking beside him. Retsuko pushed him harshly against the table making him almost making him fall with the table. He stood up dusting himself. "Sorry about that! Should have moved aside" he rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Retsuko stopped, eyes wide open anger rushed within her, slowly turning around she looked him straight in the eyes. "Sorry? You're saying sorry to me!? Run! Be scared like the rest of the kids!" Retsuko pushed him to the floor. "Stop acting like a tough kid you're nothing but a simple stupid 8 year old!" she spat out full of anger, he just wouldn't stop would he.

Even with all that Retsuko did this wouldn't stop Killua from wanting to be friends. He waved to her every morning, smiled at her all the time, he even would invite her to come eat with him. All of this enraged Retsuko, he would always try to be nice to her, it made her mad. Even after bulling him and hurting him he just continued being nice to her. Everytime he did this Retsuko would snap with anger. After a few years Retsuko continued to bully and hurt him while on the other hand Killua followed her giving her smiles and trying to be friends, they made it to 5th grade.

Retsuko picked up Killua by his collar shoving him against the wall. "Don't you get it!? I'm not your friend so quit being nice!" She shouted at him. Retsuko dropped him on the floor, Killua wincing in pain, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, and yet, he still smiled. "Quit it with that stupid fucking smile!" She grabbed his hair making him look at her. That stupid smile of his, Retsuko wanted to slap it right off but even if she did that he wouldn't bother to stop his smile from showing. Retsuko huffed "Don't you understand?! No one is this school cares! I could beat you up and the school wouldn't dare to tell your parents! They only they care about is that they get money! Just quit acting tough and leave me alone you piece of shit!" She threw his head back. 

Retsuko dropped down, tears filled your eyes "Just stop it already, stop trying to be friends with me, you're supposed to hate me" her voice trailed off. Killua smiled once again, he just moved over to the young girl and hugged her. Killua knew that Retsuko wasn't doing well at home which caused her to act this way towards others. Retsuko shoved him off. "Don't get close to me you shithead!" she stood up wiping yourself. He really did it this time, he brought her so on edge she broke down right in front of him. Retsuko raised your hand to punch him once again, suprisingly Killua didn't flinch at all. "Tsk I shouldn't waste my time on some idiot." Retsuko walked out of the empty classroom wiping your tears away.

As Retsuko walked out of the classroom something caught her attention, she looked outside the window. There were kids being happy, something she just wished of. She stood there for a second admiring the fun that the kids had. 'Could I become friends with Killua? Would he bring me happiness?' Retsuko looked down the hallway as the thought crossed your mind. That's when it hit her. She could achieve happiness if she became friends with Killua, after all this time Retsuko thought she had the chance to have a friend.

Within the next few days the atmosphere changed, Retsuko didn't have these outburst, she didn't yell or hurt the other kids she just plainly ignored them. She didn't beat up or yell at Killua when he talked to her. Retsuko just wasn't sure how to ask him to be friends. She was all new to this, her plan was to learn or figure out a way to ask Killua to be her friend.

Retsuko walked into class confident knowing how to ask Killua, but Killua wasn't there. After days of ignoring him she didn't even notice that Killua had already missed days beforehand. All the kids except you knew that he was absent many days within the 2 weeks. You were confused thinking he would just be late. "Good morning class quick announcement before we start, Killua, one of your classmates, has left the school, he won't be coming here for a while. Now let's get started" Retsuko's eyes widen. 'Killua left? Ha without telling me?! That stupid brat I'll beat him up when he..comes back' she thought for a second.

Killua wasn't coming back, he left for good. 'Did he leave because of me? Wait but I was gonna be friends with him, I just-' Retsuko cut herself off. She stared at her desk, she was mad. After all this time Retsuko planned out everything he just **disappeared.**


End file.
